


silence.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [30]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles had volunteered to share the hotel room with Erik, despite Hank's protestations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silence.

Charles had volunteered to share the hotel room with Erik, despite Hank's protestations. He knew he couldn't leave him alone with Hank, and he knew that it would be unfair to force Erik upon Logan. Besides, he could handle Erik. He knew him better than almost anyone. But he wasn't expecting the silence in the room. He had expected Erik would want to talk, or maybe want to fuck, but instead, he was met with nothing but bitter silence. In the end, Charles went onto the balcony, because he couldn't stand the silence anymore. It was so suffocating; it hurt.


End file.
